


Sugar Cookies

by Fields_of_Heather



Series: Loki - Family Style [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cookies, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27802831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fields_of_Heather/pseuds/Fields_of_Heather
Summary: The soft scent of warm butter and sugar drifted through the air. There was just the hint of vanilla tickling his nose and a faint sharpness that meant at least one tray had burnt. Standing in the foyer, Loki let the warm sweetness wrap around him, draining some of the tension from his body and letting him know he was finally home.~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~It's time to make the Christmas cookies!
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Loki - Family Style [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994092
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Sugar Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to the folks in my AO3 support group on Facebook. They were awesome in helping me with the descriptions in this story. Thanks!

Sugar Cookies

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Stepping through the front door, Loki was struck by the unmistakable scent of baking cookies.

The soft scent of warm butter and sugar drifted through the air. There was just the hint of vanilla tickling his nose and a faint sharpness that meant at least one tray had burnt. Standing in the foyer, Loki let the warm sweetness wrap around him, draining some of the tension from his body and letting him know he was finally home.

Moving through the house, he followed the comforting aroma. The sight that meet him in the dinning room made Loki grin.

Most of the table was covered in trays of cut sugar cookies in a multitude of shapes. Some were decorated with red and green sprinkles, others were waiting their turn. What wasn't covered in raw cookies was instead draped in thick plastic. A large bin of flour sat to the side, surrounded by cookie cutters. A thin layer of dough had been rolled out awaiting the first cookie to be cut. A rolling pin and spatula sat on the other side and over everything sat a fine layer of flour. Even the floor at a sprinkling of the white dust on it.

"Hi Daddy! We're making cookies!"

Carina grinned as she knelt on one of the chairs, leaning over the rolled dough with a star shaped cookie cutter in her hand. She was wrapped in an apron that said "Christmas Baking Crew" on it and her long, black hair was pulled up into a messy bun. Not that it stopped her from making a mess. She had flour all down the front of her apron and hand prints on her green pants. Flour covered her hands and her arms up to her elbows. She even had a smudge across her cheek and a dusting of it on her hair.

"I can see that." Loki smiled, making his way over to his daughter's side, "Where's your mother hiding?"

"Right behind you."

Loki turns to find you stepping out of the kitchen. Like Carina, you're wearing a matching apron but you have far less flour on you. There is some on your hands and apron but you've managed to keep it out of your hair. Loki eyes the smudge on the tip of your nose and thinks it makes you look adorable.

He pulls you in for a kiss, making you squeal and pull back, "Loki, no! You'll get flour all over your suit!"

Loki chuckles, "So?" before pulling you in. His lips are cool and soft as they press to yours. You melt against him, molding to his chest as you wrap your arms around his shoulders. The first flickers of arousal begin to burn, you slide one hand into your husband's silky hair.....

*ding*

.... the oven timer goes off.

"Sugar!" you curse, pulling away.

Loki holds on, confused as you try to wiggle out of his grasp.

"Mommy! Don't burn the cookies again!" Carina chastises you, frowning.

Loki finally lets go and you dash into the kitchen, rescuing the tray before the cookies can do more then brown around the edges. Setting them aside to cool, you pop another tray in and set the timer. Stepping back into the dining room, you smile at the sight of Loki leaning over your daughter's back, watching her as she explains how to use the cookie cutter.

"And then, you take all the extra dough," Carina says, "And you smoosh it all together!"

"I am impressed." Loki says, glancing over at you, "I had no idea we were raising a master baker!" Carina giggles and grins at her father.

"Would you like to help out?" You ask as you circle the table to stand next to your husband.

"I don't know." Loki hesitates, "I mean, I can't hope to compete against our daughter when it comes to cutting cookies." The praise makes Carina wiggle on the chair.

You laugh softly, "That's true. How about you help with decorating instead? You'll need to change first."

With a green flash, Loki replaces his suit with a soft green shirt and black slacks. He smirks at you, "Ready."

You roll your eyes at his show of magic, "Not yet. You're forgetting one thing." You head back into the kitchen for a moment before emerging with an apron in hand. It matches the one you and Carina are wearing.

Loki raises an eyebrow at it, "Really?"

"Oh yes," You say with mock seriousness, "You can't make cookies without an official apron!" With a flourish, you reach up and drape it over Loki's head before ducking behind him to tie the strings.

"Yeah!" Carina shouts, "Now you're part of the Baking Crew!"

"My life is now complete." Loki deadpans as you push him into a seat.

You chuckle as you push a tray of plain cookies in front of him. "It's easy. Just pick a color." You hand him the red sprinkles, "Grab a pinch and.... AH!" You jump and squeal before slapping Loki's shoulder.

"You said grab a pinch." Loki grins, his hand rubbing over the spot on your backside he just pinched, "I only did what you said."

You smack him on the shoulder again, glaring at him even as you blush which just makes him chuckle and grope your butt again. "Loki!" You gasp, trying to wiggle away but he just laughs and pulls you closer. You end up sitting on his knee, showing him how to sprinkle the cookies with colored sugar crystals and avoid his wandering hands.

Carina huffs and rolls her eyes at her parents antics.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

With the last of the cookies baked and all three of you bathed (flour gets everywhere!), the evening finds you settled down in the living room. A plate of fresh baked sugar cookies on the coffee table and mugs of hot chocolate in hand, you snuggle into Loki's side. Carina is sitting on the floor, laughing and singing along with Frosty the Snowman.

Loki breaths in. The lingering scent of vanilla and sugar wrap him in a blanket, as if the air itself were reaching out to hug him. It, along with the warm weight on you pressed against him and the sweet sound of his daughter's laughter banishes any tension that stubbornly held onto him. His arm slides down, wrapping around you and drawing you closer. His hand finds a home on your belly, covering the little surprise he hopes you'll figure out any day now.

Until then he'll keep his secret. He's home and for now, everything is right.

END


End file.
